Inertial grade vibrational gyroscopes have been built primarily using piezo-electric devices as drivers for bell or "wine glass" shape resonators. The primary shortcoming with these devices is their size and cost. Multi-sensors using miniature vibrating beams to sense Coriolis forces developed by hinged proof masses have also been developed to sense both acceleration and angular rate. These later devices have small size and low cost advantage but fall short of inertial grade accuracy.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a miniature gyroscope capable of measuring angular rate to inertial grade accuracy at substantially reduced cost and size compared to existing instruments.